The Poor Souls Want Friends
by XxXPrettyLittlePikachuXxX
Summary: This was a request by Lonestar163. Will have lots of bad language and suggestive scenes. Rated M for sexual themes and genderbending. AU!
1. Chapter 1

Mike's P.O.V

"I do **not **get paid enough to do this!" I yelled, looking at a blank tablet that was hooked up to the security cameras. The reason due to that stupid guy on the phone telling me that the animatronics are left in a 'free roaming mode' and may try to kill me and he had talked for two fucking hours. Fearing for my life, I turned it on, the screen coming up with a pixelated, live video feed of these creatures.

"How the fuck can kids like these things?!" And I meant that. These animatronics were really just like humans, with the animal features. Bonnie was dressed in a purple suit with a tie and had an orange and Black guitar on her left which I found a little strange, with her being a girl and a girl she was, she even had boobs and quite wide hips compared to her thin waist which I had found a little off.

Same with the chicken, Chica was her name if I remember correctly. She was wearing a dress that was way too short to be at a kid's place, she bore the same things on her chest as Bonnie but hers were more visible, due to the dress. Freddy seemed like the only normal one and I use that term loosely, he was at least more normal than other two, he was wearing a normal black suit with a bow tie, top hat and a microphone in his left hand.

I have no clue why a 'Family Establishment' would even have this idea, but whatever I guess, just some trauma for the kids. I kept a very close eye on these characters, but I got bored so I decided to flip though the camera a bit, just assuming that he was lying about them moving around. After a half hour of that I checked back on the Stage and one of them was gone.

"Oh, fuck, no! WHERE THE FUCK IS THE BUNNY?!" I screamed flipping through the cameras frantically before seeing that it was sitting on of the chairs in the Dining Area, playing around idly with one of the hat on the table.

"NO! BUNNY, GET YOUR ASS BACK ON STAGE!" I screamed at the tablet, shaking it a bit and what I saw next terrified me to the very core. It looked up, locking its blood red eyes on the camera. 'Wait did it… hear me?' I kept looking at it until I saw the screen go completely static. "Holy shit, where are they?!" I yelled, slamming both doors down, before checking the tablet again, the picture was back but Bunny, well I should its 'real' name, Bonnie ,was back on the stage.

I pulled the doors up and I checked my power level. 54%, great, just great and it's only 3:54, well actually I'm not doing too bad. I sighed, taking glances at the tablet, but not one of them left the stage. "Okay now that is fucking creepy… It had to of heard me…" Taking another glance at the tablet, all of them were staring at me. I froze, keeping my eyes steady. "Um… Hi?!" The chicken turned her face to the camera and waved before the bear, Freddy grabbed her arm and pulled her back to her placement on stage. Now how in hell is that possible, the fucking power is out for God's sake!

"No wonder they needed a guard, this place is fucking insane." I murmured, but surprisingly, it seemed that not one of them heard me even though I said it fairly loud or maybe somehow there were ignoring it. 'Well as long they don't try to hurt me I should be fine… why didn't I pick a different job?' I guess that it is my fault for deciding to pick this place, I need to remind myself not to drink while I'm trying to pick out a summer job, but at least it's only a week.

So far it's been an hour and it is now almost 5:00. Taking a quick glimpse at the tablet, I saw that Bonnie had moved. "Oh great now where is she?" I was getting a little tired of this, every once in a while she would just walk off stage and walk back on stage, just to cause me some trouble. It had got me the first few times, but it was just starting to get old. However she didn't do the same thing that she had been doing for the past 45 minutes. She got all the way over to the hallway before I started to panic, slamming the door shut. She put one of her paws up to her mouth and giggled, before running back to the stage. "God damn it Bonnie!" I roared, almost smashing the door button in the wall, opening the bulky, metal door. I had a loud chime, signaling the end of my shift. 'Finally, that couldn't have been any slower, my God…' I took just another look at the tablet and they all were in there place and I walked out of the security room thought the right side and strolled down the hallway. All of the animatronics were in their proper place in their proper positions, so I decided to leave walking out the front door and heading home…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey guys this is chapter 1 of this story. The idea was given to me by Lonestar163, so yeah if you guy PM me with an idea, I will respond, I promise. Hope you like.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonnie P.O.V

"Finally, those little brats are gone!" Chica said happily, stretching her arms out. I laughed before grabbing her arm and leading her to the restrooms. "What are doing in here, Bonnie?"

"Nothing, I just didn't need Freddy hearing… now listen."

"Fine, just make it quick…" She said, walking over to a mirror and looking at herself, winking and licking her beak, before breaking out into a fit of giggles. I walked over, leaning against the wall while she checked herself out in the mirror.

"Chica, that new night guard guy seems like so much fun!" When I said this she giggled

"Of course you think that. I saw that you gave him quite the scare, I could hear the door and his scream." She said turning away from the mirror to face me, still fiddling with the straps on the back her dress. "Hey Bonnie, can you tie the up for me, my hands can't reach?" I lifted my hand in the air and spun my wrist around. "Jeez, you could've just told me to turn around!" When she turned I grabbed the two pieces of fabrics and tied them together in a little bow.

"There you go all tied up."

"Thanks that was annoying me all day, I though my dress was gonna fall down," she said, turning back around and grabbing the top of her dress and tugging it up over her boobs a little.

"You really should stop wearing that dress, because if that happens the parent will get us shut down and I don't wanna get separated from you and Foxy." I said grabbing on to her and giving her a hug. She pulled away.

"What about Freddy and Golden Freddy." She asked.

"Nah, screw them, they can rot and rust for all I care…" I said and Chica started laughing. "Hey Chica, we should get Foxy to come and mess with that guard…"

"Oh My God, yes let's go now." She said grabbing my arm and began to pull me towards where Foxy spends her time.

*Short Time Skip*

"Hey Foxy!" Chica yelled and Foxy pulled back her curtain. She looked so similar to us with her full breasts and wide hips, well wide compared to her waist. She was wearing a white button-down, with a long over coat, a pair of red pants and some black ankle boots along with a black eye patch over her left eye.

"Hey Chica, Hey Bonnie, What're you up to?" She asked leaning down to fix her boots.

"Nothing much we just wanted to see if you wanted to mess with our new security guard tonight…"

"New guard? What happened to the last one?" She asked.

"Either he quit or Freddy got 'em." I said and she stood back up.

"God Damn it, so what about this new guard…what's he like?" Foxy asked, putting her hand and hook in her pockets.

"Nothing special, except that it is so much fun to give him a scare."

"Yeah I heard him slam the door and scream 'God damn it Bonnie!' It sounded like fun." Foxy said her green eyes showing a little bit of life, even if it was artificial.

"So, you wanna join." Chica asked finally, I didn't think that I would have to do all the talking.

"Sure, beats sitting in the cove all night." She said. "So maybe around 2, let's let him have some time to think everything is ok."

"Okay so it's settled, at 2 You, Me, and Chica will go and hang out with that guard."

"Got It…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So there is Chapter 2 if you like please review, fav, anything you want.


	3. Chapter 3

Mike's P.O.V

"Great, another night at this fucking place…" I said leaning into my seat, before taking a breath and opening my car door. I walked up to the door and opened it. 'Completely silent and deserted, as usual.' I walked thought another pair of double doors into the main area. I took a look around before ending up at the stage, just looking at them. They were the same as last time except for Chica. She was wearing a different dress, but still reviling none the less. It was still that overly-girly shade of pastel pink, but it had straps wrapping around her neck like a halter top, the gap were the two lengths of fabric crossed left a very wide gap, showing of way more than it should.

But I couldn't complain, It's their problem if they get sued or shut down, actually to be honest I'm not sure how the managed to stay in business so long. I took one last glimpse at them before turning around and heading to my office. I sat in the rolling chair and locked at my watch. '11:58, damn I didn't realize that I got here so late…' I was so rudely interrupted by that phone.

*Short Time Skip*

"Oh what the fuck, there's another one! I can barely handle 1, but 4. Oh hell no." I said, checking on them again. Everyone was there except…Bonnie, big mother-fucking shocker. She was just backstage, turning all of Freddy's spare heads…backwards. 'Ok, what the hell is she doing…?' "Hey Bonnie… could you… stop the please, it creeping me out." She turned her head to the camera, her hands on another one of his heads. She gave the camera a quaint nod, taking her hands off the head and walking out to the dining area.

I flipped the camera to the dining room and she was… lining up the party hats at the table. Taking all the spare ones and stacking them up into little stacks at the ends of the tables. A few second later and I see Chica jump off the stage and help Bonnie with the hats. They just keep stacking the rows up, until Bonnie threw a yellow polka-dotted at Chica and she looked over at her. Bonnie put her own purple one on her head, taking the elastic string and pulling it down to her chin and adjusting the hat, before Chica put hers on. They both looked at each other, Bonnie's mouth moving as if she were talking.

Bonnie's P.O.V

"Wow that looks great on you, Chica!" I said staring at her and she smiled.

"No, yours looks so much better on you, mine is way too light. I mean yellow with white isn't a good combo." She said.

"Well I guess, but let's get one for Foxy and that guard, besides it'd almost 2 anyways."

"Sure." She said walking over to one of the tables and I followed suit. We started rummaging through the hats until Chica found the perfect one. "Hey Bonnie, I got a red one for Foxy, but what about the guard, what color should we get."

"How about the green one, he sounds nice…"

"Yeah when he's not all jumpy..." Chica interrupted

"So, the green one."

"Yeah that fine with me." She said grabbing the green and red one. Walking away toward Foxy's Cove. "Bonnie… You coming or not."

"Well, Duh." I said following her. When we got to her cove we walked right up to the small stage. "Hey Foxy, come on out, It's almost 2 and we got a little gift for you." She drew her curtain back and jumped down off the stage. I caught her and set her down on the ground.

"How you guys doing… ok I hope." She said.

"Oh yeah, we're ok, oh and here your little 'gift.'" Chica said handing her a hat. She put it on.

"Thanks, but what's the other one for?"

"The guard, who else…"

"Wow, duh." Foxy said, putting her hand on her face. "So, should we head in then?"

"Yeah sure, let's go…" Chica said before she was interrupted.

"What are you three doing?" I turned my head to look at who was saying that. Freddy was right behind us, looking at us.

"None of your fucking business, Freddy." Foxy said, turning to face him. Even though Freddy was almost 2 feet taller than her, she was still holding her ground.

"Fine, I'm gonna hang out with Golden Freddy, don't wait up."

"Like we would ever fucking wait up for you." She said.

"Just wait… until you're begging to have a guy with you." He said

"Oh yeah fucking right. Besides I got my hook and me hookers." She said waving her hook in his face before pulling us to her sides.

"Oh wow, might have to kill this guard too, to get that footage."

"You…fucker."

"I know." He said before disappearing.

"Damn that guy fucking annoys me to no fucking end!" She yelled.

"Whoa, calm down Foxy, let's just go see the guard that should calm you down." I said grabbing her and hugging her.

"Ok, let's go." She whispered, hugging me back.

"To the Office!" Chica said pointing to the hall, while running down it

"Chica!" Foxy and I both said in unison, running after her

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So there it is Chapter 3 all done. I'm changing the rating, so when you go to check for it you need to search M instead of T cause it gonna get sexy. Hope you like, plz review (love reading all of them, and I will update as soon as we reach 11 reviews) fav, or follow (Hell you can do them all if you want.) Just enjoy. All Flames will be eaten (Ohm Nom Nom.) BAII!


	4. Chapter 4

Mike's P.O.V

"Just having a little chat, that's okay…" I said setting the camera down at 'Pirate's Cove.' After about ten seconds, I heard a yell and I panned the camera back. It seemed quite normal, just Bonnie, Chica, and that one fox thing, until I saw a pair of white glowing eyes, towering over them. I watched intently, this starting to become excessively interesting to me. The showed figure approached the trio of girls…It was Freddy.

I didn't see anything wrong with him being there, except for the fact that the other guard said that Freddy shouldn't come off stage but ok, I guess. But apparently the girls had a very big problem with him being there. After a little 'argument' (well I can't hear them so I don't know okay), he disappeared. I just assumed that he went back on stage. Then, and this really freaked me out, the three ran towards my room. I panicked and accidently hit the light button, then I hit the right button just in time. They were right at the door when the metal door came crashing down.

"Hey, no fair, open the door!" Wait, what, they actually **can** talk. Well they sing on stage, but that should just be the programing, God this place is fucked up. "Come on open the door, we just wanna say 'hi.'"

"Well, you can just say 'hi' though the fucking door."

"Aw, that's no fun." After those words, I saw something get shoved under the door, it was… a hook?! I panicked, and I meant literally panicked, I contemplated running though the opposite door, but if I did that, Freddy would most certainly kill me, but maybe these guys are nice. Possible nice animatronics or getting ripped in half, yeah I think I'll stay in here. Even with the possible avoided death, I was so nervous, what if they weren't nice, and what if they wanted to kill me. I didn't have enough time to think before the door was pulled up by that hook. I turned my head back to the door revealing the three ladies.

"Hi, there Mr. Guard, have a name?" The fox said, leaning against the door frame.

"Of course I have a fucking name, Do you?" I asked a bit sarcastically. Her eyes narrowed and she had an expression had said 'Really,' I probably shouldn't have said that.

"Yes, I do. It's Foxy… Can have yours?"

"Foxy… Oh, mine is Mike…"

"Nice to meet you, Mike. I'm pretty sure that you know Bonnie and Chica." She said, pulling the two other females to each of her sides, wrapping her arms around their shoulders.

"Yeah, kinda, but I sure know this one well, she thought that It would be funny to mess with me on my first night." I said motioning to the purple bunny and she doubled over with a smile and a giggle.

"Well, duh, you kept freaking out. It was **so** funny!" She said leaning back up. "Chica don't you have something to give Mike?" She said looking at Chica.

"Oh yeah, um… here, it's a party hat, just a little… peace-offering, I guess." She said walking slowly over to me before handing me the hat. I then realized that they were all wearing hats as well.

"Oh, uh… Thank you." I said putting the hat on, sure the strap was annoying, the hat itself was actually quite heavy, and felt more like plastic than cardboard, but whatever. Foxy looked at me expectantly.

"So? Ya trust us now?"

"**Me**, trust **you**?!" I turned my chair away from them, crossing my arms. "Why should I?!"

"Well, first, look at us when we're talking to you." Bonnie put her hand on my arm and whipped my chair around. "Good, now listen to Foxy." I nodded. Even though she said it nicely, that fucking scared the shit out of me.

"You're quite lucky that it was us and not Freddy…"

"Or Golden Freddy." Chica interrupted. Foxy looked at her, and that kinda put her off. "Sorry, I'll just… stop talking…"

"So… As I was saying, if Freddy, or Golden Freddy would've got ya, you'd be dead way before now." I gulped.

"Who's 'Golden Freddy'?" I asked.

"Oh he just an alternate version of Freddy, they hang out in the kitchen almost every fucking night." Bonnie said still holding onto my arm which I found odd. 'She's probably just trying to keep me here, but not like I'm leaving anytime soon…'

"So I'm guessing they're both bad?"

"You guessed right, they will try to kill anything human at night, trust me, if it weren't for Foxy and Chica, I would've been dead by now, he's that strong!"

"No way, we'd all be dead, if it weren't for us telling him off, but then again that's mostly Foxy who does that." Chica added, still kinda hiding behind Foxy.

"What can I say…? I just know what guys like to hear~." She said this her tone turning from her normal voice to one of a more seductive nature, to be honest it kinda freaked me out and kinda turned me on as well. "Oh, and Chica, you don't have to hide behind me, Mike should be the one scared of us, which he defiantly still is."

"I am not scared!" I said quite loud, but they weren't even fazed.

"Well, if you're not scared, we could always just let Freddy in here now, to save some time." Foxy said, lifting her 'hand' up to her and resting it on her chin.

"To save some time…" I gulped, something bad is gonna happen to me, and I can just feel it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So here it is Chapter 4. I am so sorry for the wait, I said that I would have this up two days ago, and the time just… caught up with me I guess. So many reviews on this, last time I asked for 11 reviews in total, and I got 11… on just that chapter. That is so awesome, thank you guys so much. So this time let's try for 27 in total, 21 now, so let's keep those rolling. The more you review, the more I update (and the faster too). I also want to say that the next chapter will be a sex scene ( or at least contain one) but I might ( just might depend on what you guys want so drop that in the reviews) do something… sexual with the party hats…Please If you want me to update, REVIEW! Remember all flames will be eaten (OHM, NOM,NOM) BAII!


	5. Chapter 5

"See, you are scared aren't you, but there's need to worry, were not going to hurt you, we would never." She added. "We aren't like Freddy, sure all of us are AI, but he had always been a little violent."

"That kinda makes a little more sense than you guys being possessed, or whatever that guy on the phone said."

"Yeah… Oh and about Freddy, well try to keep you safe as long as we can, promise." She offered. I was shocked, they were willing to protect me from him.

"Well I wouldn't want you to think you have to, I could handle him."

"No way, we can barely handle him ourselves, but we have a better chance of surviving around Freddy than you do, you have almost no chance."

"If you guys think that would be the best option then I'm all for it."

"Good…"

After that, it was pure, awkward silence, well except for that fan, that stupid ass fan. None of them said anything, or did anything for that matter… not until Bonnie started rubbing her hand along my upper arm, stoking at the covered flesh.

"God, Mike you have some pretty big muscles…" She mused, now wrapping both hands around my bicep, rubbing a little faster.

"Uh… thanks…" I said, with some doubt. 'What the hell are they planning on doing, if they aren't planning on hurting me, then… what were they… oh it's gonna be something sexual, isn't it.'

"You though right… Mikey~" Foxy said.

"Wait a fucking minute, now you can fucking read minds, how the hell is that possible!"

"I told you Mike we are AI."

"But that doesn't mean you should be able to read people's minds."

"True, but even if you wouldn't of thought it, we were going to do it, and still are, so why not enjoy it."

"I don't have any other choice, do I?"

"No, not unless you want to hang out with Freddy, and you don't wanna do that."

I sighed. "Fine."

"Good… Now, Chica, Bonnie why don't you get… situated… I'll handle Mike."

"But, but Foxy…" Bonnie whined. "We wanna have Mike too…"

"Yeah." Chica added on.

"Girls, don't worry, we have the rest of the week, and so let me have him tonight then you two can have him Wednesday and Thursday, Ok?"

"Ok," They agreed in unison. Bonnie let go of my arm and grabbed hold of Chica's arm and pulled herself in front of me, along with Chica. "Come on Chica," Bonnie said grabbing ahold of her tie, and tugging it off, the blood red tie falling on the checkered floor. Chica sheepishly reached behind her, untying two straps and letting them fall to her sides, before looking at Bonnie. The purple bunny already starting to unbutton her white undershirt, her blazer lying on the floor next to her tie.

Chica grabbed the straps that held her dress and began to untie it. She got it untied as soon as Bonnie got the last button undone. She was holding up her dress by the straps, not yet letting it fall. Bonnie looked at her and giggled. "Chica, come on, drop the dress." She nodded, closing her eyes before letting the dress fall around her ankles.

My eyes went wide, her body, was perfect, so perfect that my mouth was watering. She was covered by a pair of white panties, that's it, no bra, no nothing, but you didn't see me complaining. She looked so embarrassed to be seen like this, probably more so because she's around her friends. I turned my head back over to Bonnie and she was fully undressed except for a pair of midnight, black panties. Her boobs were just about a size bigger than Chica's, but still gorgeous, none the less.

"You like what ya see, Mike~" Foxy said. I looked over at her and she was looking at the two girls before looking back to me.

"Um… yeah." I stammered to find words… words that could describe how I felt. Sure I'm no newcomer to sex, but I've never had anything like this, two sexy girls and a soon to be third, naked, in front of me, yes please.

"Good, me too… Girls why don't you, get him…ready…for me." She said, walking over to the desk before lifting herself up and sitting on it, waiting for them to continue. They nodded and walked over to me. Bonnie bent over and started to undo my shirt, while Chica got on her knees to undo my pants, the inside of Bonnie's knees pushed flush against Chica shoulders. When I looked down, all I see was Bonnie's hands and tits gliding down my chest, fingers pulling each and every button out of its little hole before she smiled, finally happy when the shirt was out of the way. However she didn't move away, to be honest, I don't think that she could with Chica under her.

Chica had got my pants and boxers undone, even though I couldn't see her, I could feel them getting pulled off my legs and relief for getting pressure off my straining cock. After that Chica's hands lefts their spot on my thighs, but she didn't get up, leaving Bonnie pushed up against my chest. I have no clue where her hands went until I heard a moan leave Bonnie's lips. I looked over at Foxy, who had her over coat, pants, boots, off, on the ground. Her button down was almost fully undone, held together by only about 4 buttons at the bottom and she was rubbing at her pussy though her panties, which were an ashen gray.

"Chica… Move back so Mike can see what you're… doing to Bonnie." Chica listened and complied, scooting back about 2 feet, showing what she was doing. My eyes traveled upward, seeing that Bonnie's panties were down to her ankles and her leg were shaking. They finally landed on the 'main event.' Chica's hands firmly held Bonnie hips. She was eating her out. Oh my…God, that's so fucking hot, even Foxy seemed to think so, her hand was buried in her panties and I could see that she was quite wet, the entire front of her panties, soaked. But I pretty sure that Bonnie was enjoying herself even more than I was, but heck I haven't even gotten to the best part yet, and that excited me. Bonnie looked at me, then looked at my dick and let out another loud moan, shaking before I saw Chica's face get covered with Bonnie's climax, well what wasn't in her mouth anyways. Chica ducked out from under her, Bonnie kinda falling on the ground to recover. She walked up to Foxy and kissed her, swapping Bonnie's cum between the two. She pulled away and some of the substance was present on both girls' lips. Chica looked towards Mike, her gaze followed by Foxy.

"He's all yours Foxy, have fun."

"But Chica…" Foxy whined, before lifting her legs up and spreading them out, before running her hand up and down her inner thigh. "What about _my _prep~"

"Foxy, you're already wet enough to take him, so you don't need any. Now go get him."

"I better get some tomorrow." Foxy smiled and walked over to me, crossing the floor in long strides, sliding her panties off as she did. She lifted her body up onto my lap and grabbed my hand and placed them on her shirt. I'm guessing that she wanted me to undo her shirt so I did, flicking the last few buttons out of their place and she wiggled out of it. Out of all of the girls boobs, her's were the biggest. She grabbed my cock to position it near her pussy. "You ready…"

"Wait… if you're a robot, you're made of metal, and doesn't that mean that my dick will get shredded to pieces?!" She just laughed and smiled.

"Mikey, you'll see~." She said, but before I could answer, she pushed herself down and my words just died, replaced by a groan. Even though she was a robot, it actually felt like a real girl's vagina, wet, warm, and just…gah. The last time I had done this, the girl was a virgin and it took me about ten minutes till I could move, but I could tell, she was no virgin, sure she was tight but no way in hell a virgin. Only a few seconds had passed before she began to bounce. There were no words to describe how I felt, how…amazing this is. I thought at she would be cold, but she couldn't have been any warmer. She almost took me in all the way, sure I'm not huge, but I'm not that small either. Only about ten minutes later, I could feel a very familiar feeling that proved that I was coming to an end.

"Foxy… I think I should pull out now." I whispered, and she pull up, just leaving about half an inch in.

"Oh, Mikey, there's no way your pulling out, until you cum… in me~."

"But, Foxy, you'll get pregn…"

"Mike, I think that you forgot that I'm still a…" She said, just before she slammed herself down, her climax flowing onto my thighs, and I came in her, a scream on her lips "…ROBOT, AH!" She sat there for a minute, trying to calm down, her breathing deep and rapid. I took a look over her shoulder to see Bonnie and Chica making out on the floor. Their lips connecting for a few seconds, pulling away only to came back together again. This was the best night that I've ever had!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So, there it is Chapter 5, If you liked please review, follow, fav means a lot. I think I'll try for 39 review (32 now.) All Flames will be eaten (OHMNOMNOM!) BAII!


	6. Chapter 6

Bonnie's P.O.V

*Short Time Skip*

We had left Mike's office after each one of us thanking him for his cooperation with a couple kisses, and after we had put on our clothes (well at least how much we needed to, so we could cover ourselves up a little). We walked out the right door, or doorway considering the door was up. We each took a couple steps out, and we heard Freddy and Golden Freddy talking. Well I think I was the only one that actually heard them because I was the only one who had stopped. The two males' voices were just above whispers and I'm guessing it was my huge ears that were picking up on the sounds.

"Did you hear them…?" "Yeah that was fucking hot!" "I wish that I was that guard." "Same."

Wow those guys are perverted, but I can't really blame them. I guess that we're more perverted considering we basically just had a four-some. "Bonnie, what are you doing? Come on, we're going to clean ourselves up. You coming?" I looked up. Chica was almost all the way down the hall, clutching at the straps on her dress, holding them up with her right hand while she used her left to motion me towards her.

"Oh yeah, sorry, I just kinda… dozed off." I said, putting my hand to the side of my lips to amplify my voice.

"Okay that fine, just hurry, we'll be in the bathrooms." She then, turned around, pivoting on her heel before strutting off, not without a little catcalling for me.

"Nice ass, Chica!" I exclaimed. She turned her head around, before wiggling her hips a little. I rolled my eyes and she giggled.

"If you want it… You gotta catch it!" She screamed, running down the hall. That girl was always acting like a kid. One minute she could be acting super serious and the next be insanely childish. I have no clue why she's like that, then again no one does, and sometimes I don't even think that she has a clue why she's like that. I followed after her, not being too, too fast considering my legs were still weak. After a while, I finally got there. Chica was standing in front of the mirror, messing around with her dress.

"Hey Chica, where's Foxy?" I asked, walking across the room in long strides over to where she was standing, still kinda slow, but my legs were starting to gain some of their strength back.

"Oh, she went to go get some new clothes for us." She said, still not turning herself away from the mirror.

"Okay but I hope that she gets back soon." I said, gripping my lavender blazer and pulling it tighter around me. All I had on was my blazer, tie and panties, all of my other stuff was in the hand that wasn't trying to cover myself up.

"Well. I kinda hope that she doesn't~…" Chica said, finally turning herself towards me.

"Why, don't you want some new clothes? These are all dirty."

"I never said that I didn't want her to come, just not soon~…." I was confused, confused until Chica let go of the straps on her dress, letting it fall around her ankles. My dirty clothes fell out of my hand and on to the cold tile floor.

"Oh…" She strutted over to me, before grabbing the hand that was holding my blazer together, pulling it down to wrap it around her hips. She tugged on the edges of my jacket.

"Why don't we… take this off…?" She whispered, pulling my blazer off of my shoulders and letting it fall to the floor as well. She smirked before pushing her hand into my panties messing around with me. I threw my arms around her shoulders pushing our chest together.

"Chica, w-what about Foxy?!"

"If she comes in, she does…" She said nonchalantly, pushing two of her finger into my heat, her thumb working my clit. I moaned, moving my hips in a circular motion. We actually did this more often than you'd think. Though Foxy doesn't like it when we leave her out, but I don't think that she'll do much, considering that she had just gotten the ride of her life… Chica is actually only like this around me. Sure she'll get like this around Foxy too, but not as much or as bad as if she were with me. All of us love each other, and she doesn't get shy around us like she did with Mike, but I think that Chica has a soft spot for me. Chica got down on her knees and pulled my panties down to my ankles, before wrapping her arms around my waist, pulling me in, her face now buried in my crotch. She started to suck on my clit, before trailing her tongue back, pushing it into my pussy. I moaned, grabbing the back of her head and pulling her closer. Her tongue felt so good, if I could… I would let her eat me until she was full. However I couldn't, we have kids to entertain, but especially with a call that came for the person who was due to return, Foxy.

"Seriously guys, we just got done doing that!" Shit…

"Foxy, not really a good t- AH." I screamed, the scream due to Chica flicking her tongue on my clit, her fingers back in me.

"Well, if you guys wanna continue, fine by me, but at least take your clothes." Foxy said, walking over to the sink and placing two set of clothes on the sink counter.

"No… I think we're okay." Chica said pulling her fingers out of me and lifting herself back up on to her feet. I whined looking up at her before she smirked, putting her fingers into her mouth. She then walked over to her clothes and began to put them on. I walked over, well more like struggled. My legs were so weak, what we just did on top of what happened in that Office, I could barely stand up straight. I grabbed a new pair of underwear and slipped them up my legs. I grabbed my new undershirt and blazer and put those on as well, getting a little help from both Foxy and Chica. Trust me, if it weren't almost 6, I would defiantly let them do what they pleased, but we had to be on stage in 15 minutes. I slipped my pants on just as Foxy got Chica's dress all tied up.

"We should probably get up to the stage, huh?" I said picking up my clothes, before Foxy grabbed them out of my hands.

"Yeah, you two head up, I'll finish cleaning up here."

"Are you sure, we still have a little bit." I said, taking a look at the clock.

"Yeah, I'm sure, just head up."

"Uhm, okay, come on Chica." I said and she came up to me and linked our arms together before walking me out to the stage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay there you guys go… Chapter 6… Yay! I just decided to make _**another**_ sex scene because I have no ideas for build up so… SEX! But I hope that you enjoyed. If you liked please review, fav, follow (any, but you may do all.) Any requests (for this or another story) please be either PMed to me or asked in reviews. I think I'll try for 46 reviews (40 now) Thank you for reading. All Flames will be eaten (OHM! NOM! NOM!)… BAII!


	7. Chapter 7

Mike's P.O.V

I walked into the dining and stage area, about a half hour earlier than midnight expecting it to be complete empty, but the owner was standing in front of the stage surveying them.

"Uh, John…" I said, walking over to where he was standing. He turned his head towards me.

"Oh, hello Mike, Good evening…" He said, turning his gaze back to the stage. "Mike, I have a question… Were you the one who put the hats on Bonnie and Chica?" Oh, shit. What do I say, 'Oh they put them on themselves.' If I said that, I would probably get fired (for being insane), and I pretty sure that Bonnie, Chica and Foxy wouldn't like that one bit. I should just probably say something and fast.

"Uh…Yeah, I just thought that it might, uh… have the kids think that they were having some fun as well." Sure there were a couple breaks in my speech, but I thought (and hoped) that he would buy it. Sure enough, he did.

"Oh… Not bad Mike, not bad." He laughed, placing his hand onto my shoulder before walking over to the door, opening it as I began to head back.

"Hey Mike." I turned around, holding my gaze on him. "Foxy… She hasn't gave you much trouble, has she?" Well I wouldn't call it trouble.

"No, she peaked her head out a bit but that was really it."

"Oh, ok because Freddy and Foxy are gonna give you one hell of a bad time." Ha, yeah maybe Freddy but not Foxy. So far she's been treating me well enough.

"Alright, I'll keep an eye out." He smiled, before walking out the door and locking it. I walked back to my office and sat down in my chair. The wheel creaking under my weight "20 minutes left to kill, what to do" I whispered to myself, deciding to flip through the cameras. Hey nothing wrong with starting early. Freddy was gone… What the HELL! They shouldn't start moving until 12:00. I heard a faint clinking of plates over that mother-fucking fan. I swear that'll be the death of me. I petty sure that Freddy's in there so that all under control.

*Super Short Time Skip*

At about 11:55, Chica and Bonnie started their way off stage and over to where Foxy was. I panned over to the cove, seeing Foxy completely out of her sheet and waving to the other two. They stayed and chatted a bit then they started walking towards my room. Just to be cruel, I shut the door, smirking as I checked the hall on the tablet. They strutted down the hall like supermodels on a runway. Foxy arms were wrapped around both Bonnie's and Chica's shoulder while one of their arms was wrapped around Foxy's waist. They separated when they got to the door.

"Mike, open up the door, it's us…" Foxy called and I pulled the door up and they walked inside. "Why did you shut the door? You knew it was us coming."

"Yeah but… I guess I kinda wanted to be cruel. So who's it gonna be tonight?" I asked. Foxy smirked at me, looking between Chica, Bonnie and me.

"You're choice, but I'm off the table, at least for this week~. So it'll either be Bonnie or Chica." She said, looking at Chica and her face flushed, turning it away and down. She seemed so innocent, as if she didn't really like doing this. I think I'll save her for tomorrow.

"I think I'll take…" I could see that the girls were dying to hear me say who it was gonna be tonight. Well, Foxy didn't seemed to thrilled, just kinda curious as to who her partner was going to be tonight, if things follow what happened yesterday, and I'm hoping they do. "Bonnie." I looked at her and she smiled putting a hand on her hip and pushing it out a bit. I looked over at Chica and Foxy. They both looked so relived.

"Why do you two look so happy, I said Bonnie?"

"We now what you said, I'm just glad that I get Chica tonight to be with me because… she's very. Very good with her mouth."

"So you two are gonna do the same thing as…"

"Yep, same as last night and maybe we'll switch it up a bit." Bonnie said, walking up to me, starting to unbutton my shirt. Bonnie took a lick up my jawline when the shirt was completely unbuttoned, before standing in front of me and pushing out her chest. "Wanna help?" She said her hands shucking her blazer on the ground. I grabbed on to the front of her shirt slipping out each and every button. Letting the shirt fall unto the floor and looked up at her face and she was smiling lovingly. I grabbed her hip and slide her pants and panties down her legs and looking at her. She had such a gorgeous body. I ate up every inch before she got on her knees and unzipped my pants, my cock springing out of the opening. She looked surprised, as if it shouldn't just pop up like. I guess she has really hasn't had as much dick as she's had pussy and tongue, but it was kinda cute watching her hesitantly wrap her lips around the tip, sucking softly. I closed my eyes breathing heavily, sure she was inexperienced but she was doing well for I'm guessing her first blowjob.

"Mike, sorry if it's not that good, it's her first time… sucking a dick of course" Looking over to see who said that, I realized that it was Foxy. Foxy's and Chica's voices sounded somewhat similar, but it could not have come from Chica considering the fact that her face was buried between Foxy's legs and Foxy hand was on the back of her head. "Just wait until tomorrow, when you get Chica, her mouth is insane." Foxy said, pushing her hips closer to Chica mouth.

She pulled off, worriedly looking up at me and I smiled, to reassure her. She lifted herself off of her knees, sitting on my lap. "Wait a second, Bonnie." Foxy said, stooping Bonnie in her tracks. She turned back to look at the pair and I did as well. Foxy pulled Chica's head back, Foxy's juices dripping off of her lips. Foxy leaned in and whispered something in Chica's ear, Chica nodding curtly, getting into the position the Foxy had wanted her in. It was a 69, their pussies in each other faces. Chica got to work, eating and sucking out all of Foxy's juices. Foxy didn't however instead she took her party hat off and circled her pussy with the tip of the hat, licking her clit. She pushed about an inch in and Chica moaned. The hat got wider at the bottom due to its cone shape so, she could but much in, but it was a fucking party hat. I never knew that something so innocent could get so dirty. But it was hot, I mean wouldn't you think that two girls literally destroying each other would be. Then there was Bonnie. As soon as Foxy pushed the hat in, Bonnie pushed her hips down a bit, a little more of my dick was in her than what was in Chica but not by much. When Foxy began to move the hat in and out, Bonnie moves her hips up and down in rhythm with Foxy. A few minutes later Foxy began slowly counting down from five. "5…4…3" I had no idea what it meant until everyone's movement got a little more frantic and fast. Foxy wants us to come at the same time. "2…1…NOW!" She screamed cumming into Chica's mouth, while she shoved the entire hat into her. She screamed as well, her cum dripping around the sides of the hat's and down the middle where there was a tiny hole. The site had sent me over the edge. I came into her at the same time as her causing lots of our mixed climaxed to drip down my thighs, well at least what didn't fill her up. She lifted herself off, lots more cum dripping down onto my dick and thighs. She collapsed falling into my chest, panting heavily, trying to get some air back into her lungs. Foxy, pulled the hat out of Chica and stood up, taking something out of the drawer and lying in on the counter…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So there it is Chapter 7 and even more sex. Expect more sex! (Lot's more.) If you have any idea for a sex scene, idea (for this or another story) plz leave it in PM or Reviews Let's try for… 53 don't think that that impossible. I will update as soon as that number is hit. Hope you Lik. All Flames will be eaten (OHMNOMNOM)… BAII!


	8. Chapter 8 Part 1

**This is Part 1 of 2…**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The girls had just left, so I decided that it would be a good time to check and see what they put on my desk. I stood up, walking over to the metal table to examine little black box lying inside a mini circle of paper. It was a VCR tape that read: Security Camera Feed: Bathroom, 9/02/14; 5:02-5:48. I tilted my head, taking it my hand to get a closer look at the tape. Why the fuck would they leave this for me… it's not like I have a use for it. I opened the drawer where she had gotten it from. It was just rows and rows of tapes, just row after row. Taking a look at the little tabs that told what date and where the feed was coming from. I grabbed the one that was on the same date and feed as the one they gave me and this one read: Security Camera Feed: Bathroom, 9/02/14; 5:02-5:48.

They were the exact same…except for the handwriting. That should've been a dead-enough-giveaway. The one that they gave me was written in pink ink, while the other (I'm guessing the real one) was written in a black ink. The one with the pink lettering was dotted with a heart over the 'i' in Security. I guess that there are more than one copy, but that doesn't make any sense. Maybe the one that they gave me has something different on it… No that's impossible. The one with the black writing has to be the legitimate one. I don't know, this is just starting to get a little confusing. I shook my head trying to clear it of the thinking that it had just done. (Wow really Mike, thinking was 'that' hard for you ((Just like your dick)) OHHH!)

I put the tape back into the drawer, carefully making sure to put it back in its place. I grabbed the disk that the ladies gave me, before taking a look at the clock. '5:59…' I decided in the few seconds that I had left to check though the cameras one last time. Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy were all back on stage. 'Good now Foxy.' She was in her cove, peaking her head out and waving to me. I heard a very distant chime, 6:00… I walked out of the room and left the building on hand in my pocket the other on the tape. I open the door of my car and drove back home…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fuck it, really short Chapter 8. Didn't wanna do much so… yeah. I figured that I'd get this up. Since it's been a while. I'll only ask for 65 (62 now) I do apologize for the short chapter… This one I'll be in parts so….yeah. That why I ask for three reviews, I will do a Part 2 for this chapter. So yeah… All of you flamers and your flames will be eaten (OHM NOM NOM) and not used so…..BAII and have a wonderful day (or night depending on when your reading this) But YEAH ENJOY


End file.
